Sorcery and Royalty
by WildfireDreams
Summary: Chapter Sixteen is up! Man did that take a loooong time! ; MxR Kx(Email me a suggestion please!)
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**   


* * *

The young woman fled the castle holding tight to the precious bundle in her arms. Her long blonde hair whiped madly behind her as it came free from the red scarf and her green eyes were wild with fear as she heard the screams of death still emitting from the once peaceful castle. Her fear for the safety of the infant in her care gave her strength to reach the forest where she could end her maddend flight. 

    Soon she reached the forest, she continued her trek untill she reached a clearing. There in the center were two men, both were old. 

    The older was had long white hair and his robes were of a long vanished sect of monks known as Ancients, he was probably the last of them in this world. The other had light blue hair and gray eyes, his clothing was foreign to this world and looked as though it would prove most difficult to replicate here. The elder walked towards here. 

    "Do not be frightened," he said, "We are here to help." 

    "Who are you? Her Majesty bade me to protect the princess," stated the maid. 

    "I am called Kaosu. I brought this man, Yamato Koji, here to protect the princess. He will raise her in his world where she will be safe," answered the monk. 

    "I will do my best to protect her. What is her name?" asked the man. 

    "I am Naidir Ravenspur. The princess is Miriamele Faramiir,"answered the girl. 

    "Too long, I'll call her Mia." As he said this Naidir placed the baby in his arms. 

    "The obligation of protecting her is now yours," she said and then she left. 

    As soon as she was out of sight Kaosu used his staff to create a portal back to Yamato's world. 

    "Raise her to be kind and intelligent professor." 

    "That I shall do," promised Professor Koji as he entered the portal that closed behind him. 

~Four years later~

    "Grampa please tell me again, please!!!" begged a little girl with reddish-brown hair and gray-green eyes. She was wearing a pair of pink pajamas. 

    "Alright Mia. Once upon a time there was baby princess. One day her kingdom was taken over by an evil and sadistic wizard. A maid was sent by the queen to take the princess away to safety. She protected the babe untill she gave her to a man to protect her in another world. 

    "The princess grew up ignorant about her history untill her eighteenth birthday when all was revealed to her. She returned to her kingdom and found it destroyed and her mother killed, angry she left to become a powerfull sorceress and returned to face the wizard. Her powers strengthed with her love overcame the wizard and his hatefull heart. After she restored her kingdom she lived happily ever after." 

    "The poem too, please." 

    "Alright, but after this you should go to bed. 

"_Torch of Spirit sought through five   
Drinking strength from Immortal Fire   
Darkest prison sheds the Light   
Churning beneath a Swirl of Salt   
Buried within a Throne of Rock   
Floating amoungst the Eyes of the Ages   
Unmoored within the Stream of Sky._"

~Thirteen Years Later~

    "Professor Koji! You can't die!" exclaimed the teenaged boy who had just forced the evil spirit posessing the professor out of his body. He had long black hair and tiger blue eyes. 

    "I'm dead already, the dynasty poison was in my veins before you got here," as he continued to speak his thoughts were different, 'Goodbye young princess, I am so sorry. And good luck to you young warrior, at my death the obligation to protect her falls on you, and your very arrival means she'll need it. 

~In another world~

    Naidir shivered as she fell the death of the princess' guardian, she also felt the obligation pass on to another, one younger than the princess herself. 

    "But who will tell her now?" she said to herself, "Wait! Of course Calisto." 

~One year later--the day before Mia's bithday~

    Two teenaged boys were walking together at the downtown mall. 

    "So Rowen what are you going to get Mia for her birthday?" asked the first. He had long black hair and tiger blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans. 

    "I got her some new software for her computer. How about you Ryo?" replied the second, Rowen. He had short blue hair held out of his blue eyes by a non-effective blue headband. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of khaki pants. 

    "I don't know yet. I want to get her something nice. But if the Zoo gives me first choice for letting them use Blaze, then I've got half of it." answered Ryo."A tiger cub and something else, sounds like a good present so far. I think I'll check out the bookstore while you look around." 

    "Alright, I'll look for you there when I find it. Then we'll check with the Zoo." 

    About two hours later Ryo found Rowen and showed him a small lavender box tied with a pink ribbon. 

    "I've already paid for this so I'll wait for you." 

    "No need, I've already bought one," replied Rowen brandishing a copy of 'Lord of Chaos.' 

    The two teens left the mall and proceeded to the Zoo. The zookeeper was all too happy to offer Ryo first pick of the litter in return for Blaze's service. 

~The next day--Mia's Birthday~

    "**KENTO GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!!**" yelled a teenaged boy about sixteen years old who spoke with heavy british accent. He had long aburn hair and seagreen eyes. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, over this he wore an apron that stated in bold black letters 'Only Real Men Cook.' His hair and apron were covered in flour and in his hand was a wooden spoon. The teen he was yelling at had long ash- blue hair that was held out of his blue-gray eyes by a non-effective yellow headband. He was wearing a light orange shirt underneath a pair of bluejean overalls. The reason for his abrubt expulsion from the kitchen became apparent when he began to lick the sticky cake batter from his slightly pudgy fingers. 

    "Why not help us in here Ken?" asked another teen with short blonde hair and lavender eyes one nearly completely covered by his perfect hair. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a green jacket and tan pants. He was holding up one end of a banner, the other end held up by sticky tack, as Ryo, now clad in a red shirt, was using more to hold it up in other strategic places. Rowen, now wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants, was setting the table with a few added decorations and birthday hats. 

    "Yeah you could arrange the living room to fit more people, Kayura and the warlords are coming too," suggested Rowen. 

    "Sure," replied Kento as he got to work. 

    "Did everyone get her presents?" asked a boy about eight years old. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. 

    "Yeah, they're in the kitchen. Kento nicked some cake batter when he put his in there and got bannished from the kitchen again," answered Ryo. 

    As he said this a portal opened beside the table and four people stepped through and the portal closed behind them. 

    The first was a young woman who apeared to be fifteen. She had long blue hair held up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing the robes of the ancient and held the staff of the ancients in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other. The second was a man who appeared to be seventeen with short green hair and beady green snake like eyes. He was wearing a green kimono and also held a gift. The third was a man who appeared to be twenty-eight. He had long white hair and a single light blue eye, his left eye was obviosly missing and the hollow was covered by a black patch. He was wearing a light pink kimono and held a gift like the others. The last was a man who apeared to be twenty-one. He had short midnight blue hair, matching eyes and a cross-shaped scar over his left eye. He was wearing a black kimono and like the others he held a gift. 

    "Why don't you guys get changed into some normal clothes? I'll take your presents to kitchen for you," offered Kento. 

    "Oh no you won't!" yelled Cye from the kitchen. 

    "I'll take them to the kitchen," said Ryo, "Sage, Rowen take Kayura and the guys upstairs and find them something to wear. Your wardrobes for the guys and Mia's for Kayura." 

    "Why ours?" asked Sage. 

    "Because Kento, Cye, and I are too short," Ryo explained. 

    Half an hour later they came down stairs. Kale was wearing a plaid shirt raided from Kento's room and a pair of Sage's blue jeans. Dais was wearing a loose white shirt that belonged to Sage as well as a pair of blousey pants that also belonged to him; the combined effect of the outfit and eyepatch made him look like a pirate. Sehkmet was wearing a green shirt which matched his hair, that belonged to Sage and a pair of Rowen's blue jeans. Kayura was wearing a white blouse and a yellow skirt that went to her midthigh, and her long blue hair was now tied back with a yellow ribbon. By this time the dining room and livingroom had been decorated and the birthday dinner was nearly done. 

    "Wow, you guys look cool in normal clothes, and Kayura wow," remarked a stunned Rowen. 

    "Ryo and Sage are helping Cye in the kitchen, but Rowen and me aren't allowed in until the food is done. So unless any of you want to help, you could watch tv or something," explained Kento. 

    "I can't cook," explained Kayura as she sat down on the couch, "Talpa didn't really think it was a necessary subject when he was training me to be a fighter." 

    "I'll help in the kitchen," said Sehkmet as he walked in the kitchen. 

    "He's the only one of us who can," explained Dais, "I just about gave everybody food poisoning the last time I cooked." 

    "Just about only excludes Sehkmet and Kayura, he's immune to poison and she didn't eat it," clarified Kale. Once this was said Kento turned on the tv and sat down. 

    "Oh c'mon Kento, change the channel will ya," complained Rowen because the show on the screen was Jerry Springer. 

    "It's a lot more interesting than those stupid documentaries you like."protested Kento. 

    "One, they're not stupid, you actually learn something from them. Two, ancient history and science is a lot more interesting than watching dysfunctional couples and families fight," argued Rowen. 

    "Point," said Kayura as she ignored the program. 

    "Well I don't know about that last one. This is kind of funny," said Kale, he even laughed as a man, who had just found out his wife was really a man and was cheating on him with another woman, tried to hit her with a chair. 

    "Well I think it is childish and what is with all the beeps?" said Dais. 

    "I don't know, but there sure are a lot of them. Maybe they like the beeps," guessed Kayura. 

    "Hey Rowen, what are the beeps for?" asked Kale. 

    "The beeps are put in after filming to filter out the explicatives," explained Rowen. 

    "But a lot of the words left in are worse than cursing," Kayura said confused. 

    "What's a hermaphrodite?" asked Kale suddenly. Rowen leaned over and whispered the answer in his ear. 

    "Gross!!!! Can't they do something about that? I didn't even know that was possible!!!" 

    "Guys will ya be quite!" shouted Kento, "Leslie is about to tell her boyfriend that she's pregnant and the baby is really his brother's whose wife doesn't know that he's been cheating on her in the first place." 

    "You can actually follow this crap?" asked Rowen incredulously as he grabbed the remote and switched over to TLC which was showing a documentary on lions. 


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**   


* * *

    Rowen watched the documentory with interest, while Kento became bored quickly and began to play his gameboy. Kale watched the documentory for about a minute before he began to stare intently at the gameboy's screen, apparently _Golden Sun_ was far more interesting than TLC. Kayura watched the show without much enthusiasm, while Dais gave up on the show ever becoming interesting and found a book to read. 

    About an hour later Ryo switched of the television. 

    "Mia should be getting here any minute now," he said as he replaced the remote in its holder. Soon the lights were dimmed and the nine armor bearers were hidden in the living room. 

* * *

_Meanwhile_

    Calisto Wyvrn was the very figure of an Elf. She had long black hair that fell wildly down to her waist. Her eyes were emerald, and her skin was tanned golden. She was wearing a makeshift outfit made mainly from leather and bone. Cloth was a luxury that only the Humans of Sephera cared to own. 

    Well, not only them, as the elfin young man sitting underneath a nearby oak tree proved. He was clad in a white, cloth suit. The shirt of his outfit was held together with blue buttons made of the same material as the thick beads that held back his light blue hair that fell to his knees. His eyes were the same icy blue color and his skin was pale. It was not hard to guess that, unlike Calisto, he was a Mage. His name was Wintrin. 

    Calisto looked up at the sky just in time to see the fiery glint of a pheonix. 

    "Then it is me," she stated as she raised her bow to the sky. The old pheonix hovered directly over her and waited. When the silver arrow came it allowed it to strike its heart. It didn't even give a final cry as it fell gracefully from the sky and into Calisto's waiting arms. 

    A single tear fell from its eye becoming a blood red ruby. Calisto quickly filled a small vial with its fiery blood before she placed the dying bird gently on the ground. Once she did the body burst into flames leaveing a much younger pheonix in its place. The young on left as suddenly as it had came. 

    "Sometimes I envy you. I could never even touch such a creature and live afterwards," said Wintrin quietly. 

    "That is indeed the curse of an Ice Mage," said Calisto as Wintrin slowly stood up and walked over to her. 

    "What message did she bring?" he asked just as quietly as before (AN: Wintrin always speaks in a near whisper unless otherwise noted). 

    "I am to return Miriamele to Sephera." 

    "The Princess? Yes that is worthy of a pheonix bearer." 

    "It is indeed." 


	3. Chapter III

chapter 3 

Chapter III

* * *

    

Mia entered the darkened living room and looked around. She was slightly puzzled that no one was home, Ryo should have been here at least. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself as she switched on the lights.     

"SURPISE!!!! Happy Birthday!" yelled a chorus of voices as all nine armor bearers as they left their hiding places.     

Mia smiled, "I should have known! How long have you guys been planning this?"     

"About a week," answered Ryo.     

"So, what first? Food or presents?" asked Sage.     

"Please pick food, please!" begged Kento who hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. Everybody laughed at that.     

"Okay Kento, we'll eat first," said Mia, as she set down her things from work. 

*******

_Meanwhile_     

"Look," said Calisto as she paused at the edge of the cliff. Wintrin looked where she had indicated. At the base of the cliff was a ruined temple, a small altar, made of a white stone the color of ivory, stood in the center of the ruins. Beside it was a circle that was made of the same stone.     

"The Temple of Tranquility," stated Wintrin with a hint of awe in his voice, "So that is why the tear was needed."     

"Yes," agreed Calisto and then she began to climb down to reach the temple. Wintrin followed quickly behind.     

Once they reached the altar, Calisto placed the Pheonix Tear in the center and began to chant in a strange tongue that Wintrin could not decipher. When the chant reached its end a silvery portal opened. 

*******

_Back at Mia's_     

After supper was over it was time for Mia to open her gifts.     

"Hmmm... I wonder what this is?" asked Mia as she picked up a large box wrapped in blue holographic paper. The tag announced that it was from Rowen. She carefully removed the paper to reveal software.     

"Thanks Ro, I needed to upgrade my PC," said Mia as she picked up her next gift. It was the small box that Ryo had bought the day before. Mia gasped when she opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a small ruby pendent.     

"Ryo, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Mia then she hugged the warrior of virtue. Her other gifts were: 

        _Love Story_ from Cye         A PC game from Kento         A few books on Greek Mythology from Sage, and a pair of silver earrings         From Kale, who had no idea what she would like, she received a few forgotten texts from his old clan.         From Sehkmet she received a bracelet with a scale pattern         From Dais she was given a crystal pendent that would make her immune to illusions as long as she wore it.         Kayura gave her a silver orb that would allow her to communicate telepathically with any of the nine armor bearers on the same frequency of their armor link. 

    "The last one is in the kitchen," said Ryo as he went to retrieve it. He soon returned holding a small white tiger cub with a pink collar around her neck. 

    "Oh, she's gorgeous! What's her name?" asked Mia as she took the cub from Ryo's arms. 

    "She doesn't have one, yet. I was hoping that you would want to give her one." 

    "I know! Her name will be Aurora," said Mia as she gazed adoringly at the cub's bright brown eyes, a trait she must have gotten from her sire. 

    Suddenly a silvery portal appeared in the center of the room. Their was not much time for anyone to investigate it however, because within seconds a tall elfin woman steped out of the portal and into the living room. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

  


* * *

  
    "Princess Miriamele Faramiir, It is a pleasure to meet you at long last," said the Elf.     

"Who is Miriamele? And who are you?" asked a very confused Mia.     

"I am Calisto Wyvrn, and you are Miriamele," stated Calisto, "I appologize for causing you any confusion, but it is true. You see, when you were a baby you were taken to this realm by a man named Koji. Because he died before your eighteenth birthday, I was sent from Sephera to return you to your home." Mia was taken aback by her answer and began remembering a story she once begged to hear again and again.     

_'The princess grew up ignorant about her history until her eighteenth birthday when all was revealed to her....'_     

"The story, was it true?" she wondered out loud.     

"What story?" asked Ryo concerned.     

"Yes Mia, what story? Does it have anything to do with her?" asked an equally concerned Sage.     

"Grandfather used to tell me a bedtime story when I was little, about a young princess who was raised in another wourld to protect her from the assent of an evil sorcerer. He said that she grew up ignorant of her true history until her eighteenth birthday when all would be revealed to her," answered Mia, "I used to beg every night to hear that story and the poem of the armors."     

"Then you know what I ask of you. I am truely sorry that you don't have a choice in the matter, you must return. Your friends may come with you if they wish, but Sephera is a dangerous place. And unless they can defend themselves I would not recomend it," Calisto said as she looked back through the portal where Wintrin waited ready to freeze anything that posed a threat.     

"We can defend ourselves," said Kento, "Were the Ronin Warriors!"     

"Hardrock!!! Now you've done it, how do we even know we can trust her!" yelled Kale.     

"Don't worry we can. Don't ask me why, I just know," said Mia.     

"Mia's right, we can trust her," said Cye. Most of the others' doubt dissapated at that because they knew his virtue.     

"I want to go too," said Yulie. At his voice the other's turned.     

"Yulie, what are you doing up? You went to bed hours ago (AN: Actually I forgot he was in the story ^_^;)," said Mia.     

"I came down for some water and I heard you guys talking. Please? The jewel can protect us and so can the guys,"     

"We can't exactly leave him here by himself," said Rowen.     

"True, can we leave someone behind to watch him?" asked Cye.     

"If it's as dangerous as she says, we might need all nine armors," added Ryo.     

"Then I believe that we have to bring him," said Sage, "Stay with at least one of us at all times, Yulie, and be sure not to loose the jewel." At this Yulie nodded, he understood that if he did not obey these orders that his life could be in serious danger.     

Calisto was a little surprised that this was going rather easy, but she knew it wouldn't last. If Eldentine found them it was almost certain that all would be lost. Wintrin had almost lost his mind the last time. 


	5. Chapter V

**_Chapter V_**

  


* * *

  
    

Wintrin was completely surprised when Calisto returned with ten people and two felines, as well as the Princess. He recognized Miriamele instantly as her aura was of Sephera. Nine of the others carried strange auras, and the child's neaklace seemed to carry an aura of its own.     

"Calisto, who are the others?" he asked.     

"They insisted on joining Miriamele. They claim that they can protect her and the child, and it may be true. But I am uncertain. One of them made metion of armors, but I do not know any more than that," answered Calisto.     

"May I ask what you are called?" he asked of the warriors. (AN: Get ready for the lengthy introduction)     

"I am Ryo."     

"And I am Sage."     

"My name is Cye."     

"Kento."     

"Rowen."     

"I'm Yulie."     

"I am called Dais."     

"Kale."     

"Kayura."     

"I see, my name is Wintrin. I am honored to meet the Princess' companions," responded Wintrin.     

"Please, call me Mia."     

"As you wish. Princess, I'm sorry, Miha." (This is not a typo, this is how he actually pronounces her name.)     

"Thank you."     

"We must hurry now, we need to get to Celine before Eldentine realizes what we have done. Besides you need to be trained, Miriamele, to use the power within all of Sephera's royalty," began Calisto, "We have wasted enough time as it is. While Eldentine is the one I am most concerned about, any of the other three could destroy all that we have worked for before we even have a chance."     

"We can help as well," said Ryo, "Each of us bear a mystical armor. I am the bearer of Wildfire and I weild the powers of fire."     

"And each of you possess such a power?" asked Calisto.     

"Yes, but each armor is different and has a different power."     

"I see, then you will indeed be able to help. This increases our chances of saving Sephera considerably."   
  


*******

  
  
_Meanwhile_     

A young elf stepped out of the black citadel and looked at the sky. He had stark white hair, about the length of Dais', than was tied back by a single crimson bead. His eyes were the same ice blue as Wintrin's and he wore a cloth outfit that was completely black, almost obsidian in color. The outfit was held together with buttons that were the same color as the glossy bead. His features were similar to Wintrin's and he was probably only a few years younger. Around his neak hung a silver chain that bore a single ruby pendant. The ruby seemed to pulse with a life of its own.     

"Eldentine, our scouts have still been unable to locate them, however I sensed that the gate has bee reopened," reported a human girl about the same age as Eldentine. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a plain cotton pullover shirt and tanned leather pants. Around her neak hung an emerald on a golden chain. It too seemed to beat with a life of its own.     

"I see. Thank you, Carolyn, we shall find them soon. Knowing Calisto and my brother they will be heading toward Celine by now. It's the only place they can train their _'precious princess'_. We may not be able to enter the city itself, but we can catch them before or after they leave the sanctuary. Have Logan arrange to meet them there."     

"Of course," said Carolyn as an evil grin spread across her comely features. 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

* * *

  
    "We're almost there," said Calisto as she pointed towards the bottom of the hill they had just reached the top of. About a mile past the bottom of the slope was a city that almost seemed to glow.     

"That is Celine, the City of Sorcere. We will be safe there for now. Eldentine is unable to enter there, for now. As time passes and his strength grows there may yet be a time when he will be able to enter this haven," continued Calisto.     

"Once inside Magda will train you Miha," added Wintrin. After this was said they continued on thier trek.   
  


*******

  
  
_Meanwhile_     

Logan spied the party as they came closer to the great city. He had short brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt with brown pants and over these he wore a black cloak. Around his neak hung a silver chain on which hung a saphire pendent that seemed to beat with a life of its own. He hid the gem under his shirt and motioned for his warriors to be ready. 

*******

    

"Something's not right," announced Sage.     

"You feel it too?" asked Wintrin, Sage nodded his affirmation.     

"What is it?" asked Calisto.     

"Someone is waiting for us. The barrier that protects Celine makes it impossible to tell who, but someone is there."     

"This is not good. We must get inside the barrier with out being seen," said Calisto. She was concerned. She knew that while she was a very good fighter, she wouldn't stand a chance against those Mages. Wintrin would stand a much better chance, as long as it wasn't Eldentine. Fire wasn't his only weakness, and Eldentine knew them all. 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

* * *

  
    Logan smiled as he saw the group change course, '_So, they're gonna try to sneak past me? I don't think so'_     

"Let them think they've outsmarted me," he told his men, "Then we'll get them." 

*******

    

"Calisto, when they attack us, you get Miha to the city," said Wintrin.     

"Wintrin, won't you need my help?" asked Calisto.     

"Maybe, but they are fighters as well. We should be able to hold off Logan or Shirl. I believe it will be one of them. Eldentine and Carolyn know how to hide their aura's better. I wouldn't have sensed them with all this _noise_."     

"True. I'll take two of the other's just in case," she said glancing at Ryo and Sage.     

"Good, inform them and Miha. Be ready to leave at any time."     

"Ofcourse." With that she walked to the three of them. 

*******

    

"Now!" comanded Logan and with that his men charged towards the party. Silently he called upon the power of the saphire and a deep blue glow of power surounded him.     

Cye was the first to see the charging troops. He quickly donned his subarmor. Kento and Rowen were quick to follow and soon seven of the warriors were in their subarmors. Ryo, Sage, Mia, and Calisto began to run toward the city undetected thanks in part to an illusion crafted by Dais.     

Wintrin then called upon his powers. All around him the warm summer air became cold and his eye's were now solid blue.     

While the ronins fought off the army Wintrin looked for the rival mage. Soon he spied Logan, who was slowly casting a spell to call forth a storm.     

"Logan!" called Wintrin, considerably louder than he had before, as he gathered blue energy in his right hand.     

"You should know better than to interfere! Now you will die by my hand," yelled Logan as he redirected his energy in to a sharp blade made entirly of what seemed to be air itself.     

"I do not belive so, you would have to defeat me first," was his reply as he sent forth the artic blast. While Logan recovered from that he quickly formed a weapon of his own, a quarter staff made entirly of what appeared to be ice. Soon after the two mages began to fight, alternating between weapons and spells.     

"This is getting boring, lets take them out faster," said Kento, "Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!" In a flash of scrolls and sakura petals the warrior of earth was now fully armed. He began to fight more soldiers immediatly.     

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"     

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"     

"Armor of Cruelty, Tao Chu!"     

"Armor of Deception, Tao Nin!"     

"Armor of Venom, Tao Ko!"     

"Armor of Darkness, Tao Tei!"     

Soon all of the present ronins were taking out the soldiers much faster than before.     

"They're like mages!" cried a soldier as he and several other's ran from the battlefield. Logan caught site of this.     

"Cowards," he muttered as he blasted Wintrin with a blast of plasma. Wintrin blocked this with a sheild of solid ice, the ice melted on contact but it had done its job. Then he put Logan on the defensive by throwing several shards of ice at him. Logan blocked most of them with an air wall but one cut through and grazed his cheek.     

"You'll pay for that!" he growled and began to build up a massive plasma attack.     

"You link to play with wind, huh? Let's see if you like this! Arrow Shock Wave!" cried Rowen. The rest of the enemy soldiers were either defeated or running. Logan was completely unprepared for the golden arrow that pierced his left hand, and wasn't even expecting the shock wave's power as it coursed from the arrow and into his body.     

"You will pay for that boy!" he snarled before he called upon his power to teleport him back to the citadel.     

"Thank you Rowen," began Wintrin back in his usual near whisper, "We need to meet Calisto, Miha, Sage, and Ryo inside the city."     

"Anytime, let's go," said Rowen as he shifted back to his street clothes. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

* * *

  
    "They defeated your entire army?" laughed a half elfin young woman. She had vibrant red hair that fell to her waist and emerald eyes. She wore a white gown and around her neak hung a topaz on a golden chain.     

"The men became frightened when they summoned armors from god knows where. I had no choice but to depart, a blue haired brat used my own power against me when he shot that accursed arrow in my hand!" explained Logan as he glared angrily at his bandaged hand, "I seriously doubt _you_ could do any better Shirl!"     

"Please, I could never lose _that_ badly!" she sneered in response.     

"Is that so?" retorted Logan as he created his blade without using his saphire. Shirl quickly summoned a stone spear, ready to block anything that Logan could throw at her.     

"Would you two stop behaving like children!" snapped Carolyn as she entered the room, "Logan, you shouldn't use your power while you are injured," she said glacing at his bandadged hand.     

"What do you want Carol?" asked Shirl as she banished her spear.     

"Eldentine has informed me that **he** is angry about Logan's failure. **He** has informed Eldentine that the Princess must be destroyed along with all who aid her. Since Logan is indisposed, _you_ will go after them."     

"But I can't enter Celine!" protested Shirl.     

"Obviously, you will stop them when they leave. Understood?"     

"Of course," replied Shirl, _'How on Sephera, did they become **his** favorites?'_   
  


*******

    

"Will they be okay?" asked Mia as they entered the city walls.     

"I hope so. The'll be fine, as long as it is not Eldentine," answered Calisto.     

"Who?" asked Ryo.     

"The one person I fear Wintrin could never defeat," answered Calisto, unwilling to reveal more, "We're almost at Magda's." They walked a short while more until they came to a small hut. Calisto stoped in front of the door and gave it three sharp knocks. The door opened quickly and a small figure motioned that they enter. Inside the hut was remarkable the inside was strangly larger than the outside (AN: Well not very strange to the Doctor![Obsesive Doctor Who fan here ^_^;])! The mysterious figure was a short woman with shoulder lenght, mouse brown hair and blue eyes. She was neither human nor elf, in fact she was a gnome. 


	9. Chapter IX

**_Chapter IX_**

* * *

"You must be Miriamele. I trained your mother, you resemble her strongly," began Magda, then she looked to Calisto, "And where is Wintrin?" 

"He stayed back to stop one of **his** followers from stopping us. The rest of Miriamele's friends are with him," answered Calisto.

"Then these must also be your friends," she said looking towards Ryo, Sage, Yulie, WhiteBlaze, and Aurora.

"Yes they are, and please call me Mia."

"If you wish for me to call you Mia then I shall do so. But first, please, tell me what your friends are called."

"Of course, they are Ryo, Sage, Yulie, WhiteBlaze, and Aurora."

Magda looked closely at WhiteBlaze for a moment then wispered to him, _"So Great One, we meet again."_

At that moment three sharp knocks sounded on the door. Magda hurried to the entrance and soon led Wintrin, Rowen, Kento, Cye, Dais, Kale, Kayura, and Sehkmet into her remarkable home.

"How the..." began Kento as he began to step back out of the house to verify what he had seen.

"Yes, the inside _is_ bigger than the outside. There is no time to waste on that explaination. Mia follow me, it is time to begin your training. Wintrin, I would have your assistance."

A lone figure sits on a large stone overlooking the city of Celine. He was half elfin with short blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and tan pants underneath a brown tunic. Slowly he pulled a panflute from his tunic. He lifted the pipes to his lips and began to play a soft and mournful melody. His name was Laith.

"Magda, why do you need my assistance?" asked Wintrin, "My power is of Ice while that of the Faramiir's is Fire."

"True, her mother was a Fire Sorceress. But her father was an Erian." At that Wintrin looked completely surprised.

"Who?" he asked, his voice showed his confusion.

"Gwaine Erian. I thought you would have known. He was a very powerful Ice Mage."

"I know, I understand now why you need my assistance."

"Good," and with that she turned to Mia, "Now then, first you need to find your power. If you don't learn to summon it at will then you can never hope to contain it. And if you are wondering why you have not ever _felt_ it before, the answer to that is simple, unlike mages, the power only begins to show in sorcerers by the time they become eighteen, however they tend to be more powerful."

"How do I find it?"

"It is different for everyone who possess such power. However it might proove more difficult for you. You see, you source is split between fire and ice. That is why **he** wants you as **his** slave or destroyed, and **he** doesn't care which either. You see it is possible that you could combine the two forces without them cancelling each other, but instead creating a far more powerful force know only to the _Ages of Legend_. Now I would like for you to try to find your power."

"Alright, I'll try," responded Mia as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Several minutes later she reopened her eyes, it was an unsuccessful attempt.

"Try searching with your emotions and keep you mind clear, like a mirror," suggested Wintrin.

"Yes that would help, but you should also try to focus on your source. Fire would probably be the easier on to find. Nynaeve (AN Pronounced NIGH-neev), your mother, first called upon her power by imagining a wall of flame," agreed Magda.

"I'll try that," said Mia as she closed her eyes to try again. This time the result was a dim red glow that surounded her, and when she opened her eyes they were completely red. Soon however the power faded and her appearence reverted to normal.

"That... was amazing," she gasped.

"Yes, the experience is exhilarating. Especially the first time," said Wintrin.

"You did very well Mia. Now we will teach you how to control that power, then you must find the other half of your source," said Magda.

"So, exactly what are we up against?" asked Sage.

"An old evil to this world. I doubt **he** even knew of the existance of your powers until today," began Calisto, "**He** has four Mages that serve directly under him, Logan Mage of Air, Shirl Mage of Earth, Carolyn Mage of Thunder, and Eldentine Mage of Fire. Each one bear a gemstone amulet that increases there powers tenfold. We do not truly understand the full extent of his power, but it was enough to murder all but Miriamele of the Faramiir line. Queen Nynaeve was on of the most powerful sorceress there was and she was barely able to hold him back long enough for her maid servent to escape with her infant daughter."

"Logan seemed powerful, but he left pretty fast when Rowen shot that arrow in his hand," said Kento.

"An arrow? That shouldn't have been able to strike him, not with his power over wind. Believe me, I know," she said as she glanced at her quiver.

"My armor is the Strata, It's power source is air," explained Rowen.

"I see, and I believe you said you had fire earlier," she said looking to Ryo who nodded in response, "What of the others?"

"I bear the armor of Torrent and through it I am allowed to weild the powers of water," answered Cye.

"The armor that chose me is the Halo and its power comes from spirit and light," answered Sage.

"Mine armor is Hardrock and I fight with the power of Earth at my side," said Kento.

"My armor is the armor of Darkness, it is also of Winter and the Jackel," said Kale.

"Mine is of Deception and ofSummer and the Tarantula," said Dais.

"I bear the armor of Venom, Autumn, and the Cobra." said Sehkmet.

"And I have the armor of Cruelty, Spring, and the Ogre. I am also the last of the Ancients Clan and I can weild the Swords of Starlight."


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

* * *

  
    On a pedestal of pure obsidian lay the shattered remains of a pure white crystal. A chain of white gold lay coiled next to the shards. Where there had once been a sense of life in the jewel there was now only the dull glow from what little light could find its way into the chamber. Out from the shadows a gnarled and clawed hand reached out from the shadows, a dull glow came from it and the shards began to glow with life and reform. However the gem soon reshattered, the cause being that a single shard was not among the remains. The hand withdrew to the shadowed figure to whom it belonged. 

*******

    

_Meanwhile_  
    Wintrin watched as Magda taught Mia several ways to use her newfound power. At the moment she was learning the art of forming a weapon from her magic. After several attempts the end result was a fine katana that appeared to have a thin layer of glass holding the flames inside. Ofcourse there was no glass, the blade was pure flame. With how easily the power came to her he realized that she would reach the other half of her source with similar ease. But would she be able to combine them?     

Suddenly he began to feel a very familiar pain in his left arm, right below the elbow. He tried to ignore it at first but it soon became impossible to ignore. He instictivly grabbed his arm and lifted a crude but strong sheild around it.     

'No, I won't allow you to have it, the crystal must not be restored!' he thought, the pain soon left but so did the remainder of his strength. The sheild vanished with his loss of consciousness and the only proof of the encounter was a bright red mark that lay directly over the embedded shard.     

"Wintrin!" yelled Mia as she hurried to the fallen Mage's side.     

Magda turned to see what had happened, "Mia, are any of your companions healers?"     

"Yes. I'll go get him," she said as she hurried to get Sage's assistance. Soon Sage, Calisto, and Kayura joined them.     

"Blood and Fire, not again!" swore Calisto as she recognized what had happened. 


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter 11 

Chapter XI

* * *

    

Sage looked carefully at Wintrin's arm. While he could see and feel the remains of the sheild, he could tell there was no damage from that. But when he checked the mark he could tell that something was lodged there, and had been for a long while. The mark had likely been caused by the foreign, possibly sharp, object had been trying to force its way out.     

"What is in his arm?" asked Sage.     

"A shard from the fifth gem. As long as it is there, **he** cannot be at full strength," explianed Calisto.     

"The Crystal of Erion, now I know why he hasn't gained an Ice Mage. Without that shard the crystal shall be useless to **him**," said Magda.     

"Does he have a way of calling the shard? It seems as if it was trying to leave his arm," asked Sage.     

"Yes, that is what happened. This is the third time that **he** has tried, and each time it is harder for Wintrin to stop **him**," answered Calisto.     

"Does he have a name?" asked Kayura.     

"Yes, it is Erion. **He** created the five gems," answered Magda. Calisto seemed slightly nervous about Magda speaking **his** name.     

"I've healed his arm, but the shard is still inside," said Sage.     

"just as well, the gem is still useless to **him**," said Calisto.     

"Will he be alright?" Mia asked Sage.     

"When he regains consiousness he'll be fine," answered Sage. 


	12. Image Link

    

_If you would like to see what Wintrin looks like then jusi follow this link:   
        http://www.geocities.com/iavasechui/Wintrin.jpg   
    Tell me if you like it.                         

--Wildfire out 

_


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII     

Ryo looked into the training room. He had been wondering what was going on from the minute Mia had rushed to get Sage's help. Kayura had followed as well causing the interest of the warlords following him. Cye, Kento, and Rowen had stayedbehind to reassure Yulie that everything would be just fine. Though from what he had just heard it might not be.   
  


*******

    

Shirl looked down at her army and smiled. The entire city of Celine was surrounded, and she had personally informed each general that if one man fled they would wish they were dead a thousand times over before she would kill them herself. She grinned again and hoped that someone would flee just so she could have some fun. Her topaz gem glittered in the fading light, she was going to have fun.   
  


*******

    

Laith ended his mournful tune and placed his panflute back in his jacket. He stood and looked first at the sword at his waist and then to the sky.     

"I will avenge you Maralie! And I will drag your murderer into the Bowels of Hell to do so if I must!" he swore, the he left.   
  


*******

    

"Mia, it is time to resume your training," stated Magda, "There is little left that I can teach you. I had hoped that Wintrin would be able to teach you something of the other half of your powers, but it might be a while before he is able to do so."     

"I understand," said Mia. The two walked back to where they had been earlier.     

"First I want you to create your blade again. You must be able to form it within a few seconds."   
    

Ryo watched from the door in amazement as Mia created her katana. He hated the thought of her being hurt in battle but he realized that she had to do this.     

_'That is similiar to what Wintrin did against Logan,'_ sent Dais through the armor link, _'Only his was a staff made of ice'_     

_'Cool, wish I had seen that, then again I probably will,'_ replied Ryo.   
    

Mia laughed quietly to herself as she _'heard'_ the guys _'talking'_ through their armor link. They had completely forgotten that she still wore the orb that had been given to her earlier that day. Though today no longer felt like a birthday to her, it was more like a vivid and magical dream. And she knew that this _'dream'_ could easily become a nightmare. 


	14. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

  
  


_~Flashback~_

    

"Eldentine? What are you doing?" asked Wintrin as his brother's flames came closer.     

Eldentine stepped through the flames and for the first time Wintrin saw the ruby glowing brightly as it hung from around the Fire Mage's neck.     

"**He** has a gift for you Wintrin," said Eldentine as he held up a crystal pendent on a white gold chain, "If you join us there will be no reason for us to fight my dear brother."     

"I can't do that! Eldentine........why?"     

"Whoever said you had a choice?" asked Eldentine as the flames rose higher and grew brighter. He walked closer to his elder brother and placed the crystal amulet around Wintrin's neak.     

"No!" cried Wintrin as he felt the evil of the crystal begin to enter his mind and try to take over, "I will not be controlled!" His body glowed with a blinding light and the crystal shattered. Eldentine was teleported to the black citadel along with the crystal shards, all but one. The final shard of the crystal now lay embedded within the now unconscious Mage's arm.   
  


_~End Flashback~_

    

When Wintrin woke the first thing he did was look at his arm. To his surprise there was no mark of the encounter. He could tell that the shard was still there. He felt both relief and disgust at this revelation. Relief that **he** could not restore the crystal and disgust that the foul thing was still in his arm. 


	15. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

    

"So you've awakened," stated Magda as Wintrin looked up, "Just as well, I have taught Mia all that I can about her power. She must now learn how to weild the other half of her power."     

"Isn't it a little soon for that? I mean he has just recently recovered from that asault," asked Kayura concerned.     

"We do not have time to waste, Mia must complete her training as soon as possible. I don't know if you have noticed it but the barrier that protects Celine has been steadily failing for the past hour," warned Magda. Wintrin's eyes widened as he realized this was true, he had been unable to sense the change as he had been unconcious for over an hour.     

"Using ice magic is very similar but different than fire. You can easily call it the same way you summoned the power of fire, only try concentrating on the ellement of ice. This is obviously easier said than done," began Wintrin, he gained a few looks of surprise as this was the longest he had ever spoken at a normal volume, by this time everyone had gotten used to his near whisper speach. After he said this Mia began to attempt to call forth her other powers while Kayura still looked concerned about Wintrin.     

As Mia trained Sage spoke to Magda about the barrier.     

"How much longer do we have until the defense fails?" asked Sage.     

"Barely two hours. **He** has been steadily attacking the defenses quite a while, **he** would have never been able to locate the shard if it had not already been damaged."     

"I should have known that **he** would attept something like this," said Calisto.     

"It was unavoidable. She has now been trained in using her gift and that alone is enough to temporarily set him back. But **he** does not intend to give us much more time than we already had. The day is almost gone, at night fall the barriers of Celine will fail. You must leave before then. Regardless of her training's completion, you all must leave within the next hour."   
  


***

    

Laith looked down at the massive army surrounding Celine. The shimmer of magic that surrounded the city seemed to falter and fade.     

'Something isn't right. Why would Erion attack Celine now? It's not like **he** would feel any threat from the City of Sorcere, would he?' he thought as he unsheathed his blade and began to wait. If Celine was going to fall he would make sure that **his** forces suffered as many losses as he could give them. After all it was **he** who had caused her death and then killed her entire family, including the child all those years ago. 


	16. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

* * *

    

As the appointed hour neared Dais couldn't help notice that something was definatly wrong. He had an uneasy feeling that a double edged trap was unfolding, not only against them but against Celine and it protectors.     

_'You feel it too?'_ whispered Sage across the armor link, his thoughts focus so that no one else could 'hear' it.     

_'Yes, Magda knows as well. She hasn't said anything because she wants us to escape with Mia. She doesn't want us to worry about her fate or the fate of Celine.'_     

_'She's been the only one empowering that shield, I first noticed it's weakening when she diverted her attention to training Mia. I believe that is the true reason she asked for Wintrin's help, so that she could return the barrier to full strength while he took over the training.'_     

_'But when he fell unconscious due to that assault she lost much needed time to repair the barrier. That is why it continues to weaken even though she is now using all of her strength to hold up the barrier. I know our first priority is to protect Mia, but I wish to help her. There is a large force gathering outside and I feel that if we don't help her Magda and this entire city is doomed.'_     

_'I feel the same.... I want to be there to protect her, but Mia will be fine. Especially with her new powers, and Ryo can use one of the other armors to call inferno if it is needed. Magda and Celine need our powers right now. So we're staying?'_     

_'Until the danger has passed, at least I will.'_     

_'As will I.'_     

_'Then we should inform Ryo of our decision.'_     

_'Of course,'_ Sage sent as he widened the link to include the unofficial ronin leader, _'Ryo?'_     

_'Yeah?'_     

_'Dais and I have come to a decision. We wish to remain here and protect Celine,'_ began Sage.     

_'We have reason to believe that Magda and the entire city will be in grave danger if we do not,'_ finished Dais.     

_'Shouldn't more of us stay if that is the case?'_ asked Ryo, then he answered his own question, _'No, the others are needed to protect Mia. Maybe Wintrin or Calisto?'_     

_'Calisto, Wintrin should go with you to be sure that Mia learns all she can from him,'_ answered Dais.     

_'We had better go ask her then, the hour is almost upon us,'_ sent Sage as he left the link. Dais and Ryo terminated the conversation shortly afterwards. 


	17. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI 

* * *

    

_The set hour was nearly over, in a desperate attempt to save the people of Celine Magda had decided to concentrate what was left of the barrier on a single point. Even now the others were warning the people to get to the set point, Magda's remarkable (TARDIS like) house. There was no time left for training._     

Mia looked nervously at the army that surrounded Celine, it was far larger than the one Logan had led.     

"Do you know how to use that sword?" asked Wintrin back in his near whisper speech, "We are most likely going to have to fight through them."     

"Ryo taught me a little before, but i've never had to really fight before," she answered.     

"Then you should stay close to us. I know that the power comes easily to you, but you still don't have enough control yet for advanced manipulation. The sword will be the easiest form for it to assume because it is chosen by your soul," explained Wintrin, then he laughed quietly as he added, "I'm starting to sound just like my old teacher."     

"Mia! Wintrin!" called Cye as he ran towards them, "All those who would come are in Magda's home, the barrier is going to be concentrated there shortly."     

"All those who would come?" asked Mia.     

"Mostly women and children. The others wish to defend Celine, rather than allow **Him** to believe that they are afraid of **him**," explained Cye.     

"It is their right, but still **He** will not ignore open defiance and even a concentrated barrier would not hold him forever. I fear Magda is using herself and Celine as a distraction to keep his attention away from you Miha," said Wintrin.     

"And that is why Sage, Calisto, and myself are going to remain here for the time being," said Dais as he walked over to the small group.     

"I see. Still even **He** would have a difficult time taking Celine. He may not see it as a threat, but **he** is arrogant. It is not called the City of Sorcere for nothing, it is home to many Wizards and Battle Mages," remarked Wintrin. 


End file.
